This invention relates to solid waste disposal systems and in particular to solid waste burners having a low pollution output.
All of the double combustion chamber solid waste burners of the prior art utilize the second combustion chamber as a means for complete oxidation of the volatile or partially oxidized gaseous combustion products from the first combustion chamber. Although they attempt to control combustion temperature in the first combustion chamber by regulation of combustion air only, no effort is generally used to maximize the utilization of heat of combustion of these volatile combustion products by recycling them through the first combustion chamber. In addition, little effort is made to recycle the volatile combustion product gases generated in the ash compartments of such devices.